1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket, to which is mounted an IC package is adapted to be electrically connected to a printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
A known IC socket of this type is shown in FIG. 4, for example, and with reference to FIG. 4, an IC socket 1 has a structure to be mounted to a printed circuit board 2. The IC socket 1 holds an IC package 3, which is to be electrically connected to the printed circuit board 2.
The IC socket 1 has a socket body 4 into which a plurality of contact pins, not shown, are arranged. The contact pins have lead portions projecting downward, in a state shown in FIG. 4, and the lead portions are inserted into through holes 2a of a circuit pattern printed on the printed circuit board 2 so as to establish an electrical connection therebetween. As shown in FIG. 4, an attachment 5, a tab film 6 and a press jig 7 are integrally assembled by means of bolts 8, and the assembly is mounted in the socket body 4 to be detachable, thus constituting the IC socket 1.
An electrode pattern, which is hindered by the press jig 7 in the illustration of FIG. 4, is formed to a central portion of a front surface side thereof, the electrode pattern being electrically joined or connected to arrangement of terminals of the IC package 3. The contact terminals 6a, connected through the circuit, are arranged to the peripheral edge portion of the electrode pattern, and movable contact pieces of contact pins provided for the socket body 4 are connected to the upper surface of these contact terminals 6a so as to be connected to and separated from each other.
The press jig 7 is provided with a jig body 7a into which the IC package 3 is inserted and also provided with a pressing portion 7b which presses the upper surface of the inserted IC package 3, thereby contacting, under pressure, the terminals formed to the lower surface of the IC package 3 against the electrode pattern of the tab film 6.
According to the structure and the manner mentioned above, the contact terminals 6a formed to the peripheral edge portion of the tab film 6 is electrically connected to the printed circuit board 2 by way of contact pins.
In the conventional structure mentioned above, however, a number of contact pins are arranged in the socket body 4 and a mechanism for displacing or biasing the movable contact pieces of these contact pins are also arranged therein, so that the entire structure of the socket body 4 is made large in size and thus complicated, providing a problem.